Black Cats & Demon Hounds
by Hogan'sHeroesRock
Summary: *Set in modern times*Sebastian and Ciel are at their school, which Ciel owns, when a new girl shows up. Her name is Emilia of the Rising Sun, someone who Sebastian knows all too well. She's determined to save Ciel, even at the cost of her own life. Filled with black crows, cats, and hounds, Sebastian's met his match. The question is, who will Ciel choose? *I don't own Black Butler*


Emilia walked into the lunch room. Immediately, all fell silent as they turned to look at the newcomer. She was very strange. Her face was hidden by a hood, which was provided by a long black cloak. In her right hand was a Rubik's cube. As she swept past a few to get to the large buffet table, they shrank back. Emilia emitted a very strange aura, one that said 'Don't mess with me'. They started muttering to each other about the weird new girl. Their low whispers reached the ears of Emilia, and suddenly she stopped. She deliberately slowly turned around to face the two. "Do not speak of me in such a derogative manner." It held the faintest of threats underneath it, one that did not go unnoticed. The bolder one, a brown-haired girl, said an apology. Nodding once, Emilia turned back to the buffet table and stepped in its direction. She had gotten as far as to slip her Rubik's cube in one of her many pockets, pick up a plate and start to dish herself up, when she noticed someone standing beside her. Not stopping, she muttered under her breath sarcastically, "Can I help you?"

"Actually, I don't need anything. I just came to give you a warning." The navy-blue-haired male said. She lifted her face up to meet him, her one visible eye piercing into his soul. The normally unshakable 'person' flinched, his brilliant blue eye meeting her own dark ruby eye.

"How darling." She purred, in a voice laced with poison. Then she dropped the act. "Thank you very much, but I'm quite capable of handling myself, without warnings."

"This is my lunchroom. This is my school. You are all my pawns, and you are all disposable. So I suggest you obey me, or else."

Shaking her head, she smirked. "Or else what? You dare threaten me with an empty threat?"

The boy snapped his fingers. "Sebastian." In an instant, a black-haired, red-eyed man was at his side.

"You called, master?" He bowed in front of the boy.

"She thinks that she owns this school. Teach her a lesson." He snapped, gesturing at her.

"Of course, master." Sebastian purred. He turned to face the newcomer, whom he automatically assumed was just another girl who walked over Ciel. But what he saw shocked him.

"Greetings, demon. I see you haven't made a contract with your pet, yet." She smirked.

He hesitated. If there was one thing the mighty Sebastian Michaelis was afraid of, it was Emilia of the Rising Sun. "He will be mine, soon. Don't underestimate me."

She clucked her tongue, bending her head down to examine her fingernails, which were unmistakably painted blood red. "Don't be so sure, demon. Things change, especially when there's someone new."

Ciel was growing frustrated. For the first time ever, Sebastian was hesitating! And in front of a girl, none-the-less! "What on earth are you both talking about?" When neither responded, such were they caught up in a glaring contest, he spoke again. "Sebastian, get rid of her!"

"If he does, his time on earth will come to an end. But there's a much better place for demons." Emilia responded. Suddenly a black crow with red eyes swooped down out of nowhere to land on her shoulder, and a black cat curled itself around her ankles. And to Ciel's astonishment, a black dog came bounding forward, followed by two more, snapping at Sebastian, who darted out of the way.

"Now is not the place." Sebastian snarled at her, actually having some consideration for the young children.

"Hmm…"

"Sebastian!" Ciel screeched, stepping forward.

"My master," Sebastian knelt, still keeping a wary eye on the dogs, who were barely being restrained by the girl, "Now is not the time to dispose of her. I will take care of her, but let me do it on my terms."

"Who is she?!" Ciel snapped.

"My name is Emilia of the Rising Sun. Some consider me a demon, but that is just because they do not know who I truly am. I consider it my purpose to let every true demon know my wrath." She turned away from Sebastian and faced Ciel. "I have defeated this demon here, whom you call Sebastian, countless times. By the way, I am for hire." With that, she released the dogs, who charged at Sebastian. But before they could attack, she let out a sharp whistle. "Feeding time, it is not, my boys. Next time." She walked away, them trotting at her heels. Every couple steps, though, one would look back, saliva hanging from its jowls. The black cat curled around her neck hissed in their direction, and the crow let out a ear-piercing squawk before taking flight, disappearing into the air. It left only a feather in its wake.


End file.
